Halloween with the Cullens
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: This was written for the TFA Halloween OS a day thing. We had to come up with a story using a quote... QUOTE: "Boy, the next word that comes out of your mouth better be some brilliant f–kin' Mark Twain shit. 'Cause it's definitely getting chiseled on your tombstone." Its a look into the Cullen's life a few years into the future. Post BD... AU


QUOTE: "Boy, the next word that comes out of your mouth better be some brilliant f–kin' Mark Twain shit. 'Cause it's definitely getting chiseled on your tombstone."

"It's the zombie apocalypse, mother suckers!" Emmett boomed from across the yard.

I heard Rosalie smack Emmett across the back of the head. "Shut up. You sound like an idiot yelling across the yard. They haven't even seen you dressed up yet."

I chuckled just imagining what my siblings probably looked like. We'd chosen costumes alone the theme of B rated late night horror flicks. But Alice being the fashionista that she is changed the rules so they had to be sexy.

"I'm going to kill Alice! Does she really expect me to wear this damn thing in public?" I heard my beautiful wife grumble in the bedroom.

"Mom, you look beautiful. Please stop complaining. Dad is going to flip when he sees you."

"Yes, and he's going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

Curious on what my two favorite women were talking about I headed into my bedroom. What I walked on made the breath in my lungs cease. My wife looked absolutely amazing. She was dressed in a tight, short, vinyl black and red vampire costume. It made her look so sexy and alluring. Now Nessie's costume I wanted to cover up. There was no way I was going to be able to let her leave the cottage looking the way she did. Her wolf man costume was too short and tight for my liking.

"Alice!"

My sister flitted into the room like everything was normal. "Relax, Edward, the girls look amazing. There is no need get your panties in a bunch."

"Nessie is practically showing all her goodies to the world, Alice. No way am I going to let my seventeen year old daughter out of this house looking that way." I grumbled.

"Oh come on Edward, she is not falling out of anything. There is plenty of fabric covering all the important parts. I think she looks fantastic."

"Well, I don't."

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse Jake walked into the room. The thoughts running through his mind about my baby girl made my blood boil.

"Boy, the next word that comes out of your mouth better be some brilliant fuckin' Mark Twain shit. 'Cause it's definitely getting chiseled on your tombstone."

"Daddy!"

"If you could 'hear' what is going through his mind, you would be outraged too."

_Oh, I know what goes on in his wonderfully devious mind. _

"Reneesme Cullen! Please tell me that you don't know what he thinking through personal experience." If I could throw up I think I would've just at the thought that my daughter would know what that mongrel thinks.

"Edward, I think it's best if we walk away. Don't let your turn-of-the-century thinking get in the way of love," my idiot brother teased.

"Emmett, that is my little girl he is thinking vile things about. When your daughter is being thought of that way there is no walking away.

"Oh, come on, Edward, would you rather I have those thoughts about your daughter or your wife?" Jake tried to reason.

"Neither," I growled. I'm sure if Emmett hadn't been holding me, I would've attacked Jacob where he sat.

"Jake, cut it out. Come on, Edward, let's go and make sure Esme and Carlisle are ready to go." I let my beautiful wife lead me out of the cottage and towards the main house.

"Look at how cute you two look," Esme gushed.

Bella ran up to Esme, ohing and ahing at her costume. "Carlisle makes an awesome Frankenstein. You're amazing as his bride. I'm kind of jealous of how modest your costume is." Bella pointed to her own exposed long, sexy legs.

"Yes well some of us know how to say no to Alice when she gets these crazy ideas in her head," Carlisle ribbed.

"Carlisle!" Esme slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Come on grumpy, let's get out of here. There's a party waiting for us. Before you ask, yes Nessie has more clothes on. So you don't need to worry," Alice explained before we could even make it outside to where everyone was waiting by the cars.

Because Nessie looked old enough to pass as Jake's girlfriend these days, we were going to head out to a Halloween party that was being hosted at the hospital Carlisle worked at.

We didn't spend too much time at the party. Jasper was barely holding on to his control. The waves of lust directed towards all four of the Cullen women were testing his limits. And, to be honest, I was just barely holding on to my own temper. The thoughts of many of the men in the room were hard to miss. I know our women were fine not just because of the beauty that is associated with being vampires, but also because my wife and daughter were exquisite in their own right, but for these men to think of them the way they were, like they were sex objects, was too much for me to handle. Also the sexual vibes that Jasper was projecting had me needing to get home to show my wife how desirable I found her.

The second we walked into the cottage Bella made sure to send Nessie to bed, making me grateful that my wife doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what I wanted.

"Will you help me out of this costume?" she asked, the real desire clear in her voice.

I slowly unzipped the skin tight dress. "You looked amazing tonight, my love."

"Mmm, so did you. The look on all those women's faces made want rip them in half. Didn't they realize you were mine," my wife growled.

"Oh believe me, the men's thoughts weren't easy for me to handle either. Not only were they lusting after you, but Nessie, Esme, Rose and Alice as well. I'm sure poor Jasper was at his limit with my anger and their lust."

"Well, lucky for me I'll get to alleviate you from all those thoughts and feelings." Bella slowly ran her hand down my chest to the edge of my black, leather vampire costume pants.

"I like the sound of that." Not wanting to wait any longer I ripped the remaining parts of my and Bella's costumes to shreds.

My mouth devoured every inch of her body that I could get to before throwing her onto our bed. The feel of her skin on my tongue was something I couldn't get enough of. I ran the tip of my tongue the entire length of her clavicle until I reached her supple breasts. Taking the pebbled peak of her nipple between my teeth I bit down lightly enticing a deep moan out of her.

"Edward, please, I need to feel you."

Her needy tone was almost my undoing, but I knew I needed to stay focused on making sure that Bella was pleased before I got my fill of her.

"Patience my love. I'll make all your desires come to life."

I brought my mouth back to her perfect mounds. I swirled my tongue around those pebbled peaks, leaving enough of my venom on them so that when I blew on them, they'd pull tighter. Her whimpers and cries weren't my only indication that she was enjoying what I was doing to her. Her body's arching and writhing were as well.

Satisfied that I'd worked her up enough, I began to trail open mouthed kisses down the front of her lean, tight body. Just as I was about to reach her most intimate of places, I pulled away to kiss up her long, slender legs. Before I reached the apex of her thighs I switched legs.

"Edward, please... stop teasing me. Please," Bella whined. She tried to pull me up her body, but as she was no longer a newborn, I was now stronger than her once again.

I spread her thighs and quickly put my mouth on her, sucking the little swollen nub into my waiting mouth. Her moans, pleas and desperate noises showing me how much she was enjoying what I was doing to her.

"Oh God Edward, I'm... I'm... FUCK!" I felt her shake and fall apart at my hands. My body begged and cried to feel her surround me, knowing how wonderful it could be. I quickly positioned myself at her entrance. In one swift fluid motion I was buried deep inside her, prolonging her orgasm.

The pulsing of her body around my cock was so intense I didn't think I was going to last long enough to fuck her the way she deserved. The only thing keeping me from losing it was remembering the thoughts of all the men earlier in the night.

Once I'd felt Bella come down from her orgasm, I began pistoning in and out of her. Pulling her legs over my shoulders meant I was able to bury myself deeper into her, my pace relentless. The need to empty myself inside of her body drove my body to go faster, harder, deeper. I was more demanding, needing her more than ever.

"Come on Bella, give it to me one more time. Please baby, I need to feel you pulsing against me, drawing it out of me. I want to feel you before I let go."

Apparently, my words were all she really needed to let go one more time, because almost as soon as the words spilled out of my mouth she was milking my cock. I shuddered and shook as I release harder than I'd had in a long time.

"Holy shit, Edward. That was amazing. Thank you," Bella whispered when I finally relaxed against her back.

"No, my love you're amazing." I began to kiss along the length of her neck.

"Edward, unless you plan on starting another round you need to stop. I don't think your siblings and parents need to hear us going again. And believe me, I won't be as quiet next time."

"You're right, my love. We don't want to wake up Nessie." I kissed her sweet lips one more time before finding some clothes to get dressed.


End file.
